The present invention relates to a shielding sticker for use on cellular phones or household cordless phones to guard against electromagnetic waves generated by the phone and having negative influence on a person using such a phone. The sticker is made up of a conductive shielding screen and a conductive ring. The conductive shielding screen is woven by fiber reeled from a mixed material composed of carbon, lead and sodium. The conductive ring is made of a metal or non-mental material. The conductive shielding screen is adhered to the conductive ring by a conductive adhesive to produce an integral sticker shielding against electromagnetic waves produced by a cellular phone in operation.
Nowadays cellular phones have been popularly used in modem cities all over the world and become an indispensable equipment for many people frequently on the move. Household cordless phones are also employed in many families around the globe. Such electromagnetic wave operated phones provide so much facility to modem people but they are hazardously detrimental to human health.
According to medical studies conducted in western medical institutes in recent years, an astounding fact reveals that electromagnetic waves generated by cellular or cordless phones have negative influence on membranous cells or nerve fibers, making people slow in motion gradually in one aspect; and brain tumors are also attributed to long term exposure to environments full of electromagnetic waves. So, it is very important to filter electromagnetic waves in our living enviroments.
Moreover, common indoors cordless phones are also a mobile phone operated in ultra high frequencies ranging from 250 MHz to 380 Mhz. Microwaves are dangerous to human bodies; even 1 MHz is seriously threatening to human health, not to mention the ultra high frequencies of 250 MHz-380 MHz on which the cordless or cellular phones based. Household micro-ovens are used to heat foods, even weak microwaves can be harmful to people. Long term usage of cellular or cordless phones make people exposed to more dangerous situations without doubt.